


Spa of Forgiveness

by blueelvewithwings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Dom/sub, Forgiveness, Gen, M/M, Massage, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Redemption, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Savitar wishes he could express to Iris just how sorry he is for attempting to kill her. Luckily, his kind Master Barry finds a way for him to do exactly that, and now Iris is in for a day of pampering and relaxation.





	Spa of Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> //I have no idea where this came from, it just popped up in my head and needed to be written. I kinda lost steam three quarters through, and I hope it is not too noticeable.

Savitar was kneeling beside the bed in their playroom, clad in nothing but a soft pair of sweatpants that Barry had given him earlier. The door to the adjoining bathroom was open and he could smell the scented oils and candles that he had placed there just minutes earlier as he prepared for what was to come.

He heard the doorbell ring, and normally it was his duty to go and open the door, but they had determined that Savitar would stay in the playroom today while Barry went to greet Iris and go over the terms with her again. Even with his years and years and eternities full of memories, Savitar was still confused that she would agree to let him do this, that she could trust him enough for this.

He crossed his hand behind his back and faced the door, eyes down and head up, just like Barry liked him. He could hear their voices filtering through the door as they got closer, but couldn‘t make out any words. He knew that in just a few moments, he would be able to access the memory of what Barry was experiencing right now, but he purposely ignored that possibility. He knew now that sometimes it was better not to always try to know everything.

The door opened, and there was Barry with Iris following behind him. Barry went straight to Savitar to stand behind him and rest a hand on his shoulder while Iris stopped in the door and looked around, taking in the room that she had never been in before. Barry and Savitar had made sure to conceal all the shelves with heavy curtains, so that only the bed really remained accessible. Iris did not need to know the extend of what they got up to in this room, usually.

Iris‘ eyes finally landed on Savitar, and she gave him a smile, kind and gentle, but still a little wary.

„Hi there, Savvy.“

Savitar ducked his head with a soft smile of his own before he replied. „Good afternoon, Miss.“

He felt Barry‘s hand squeeze his shoulder, and then his Master was speaking. „Alright. Just to sum it up again. My dear boy here wants to apologize to you, and he offers you himself for an afternoon. You can say and do to him whatever you want, as long as you do not harm him and it is not an sexual act. His boxers will stay in place. His safeword is butterfly, and if he says it you immediately stop what you‘re doing and get me. You both already know that this room and the bathroom are under surveillance, and I‘ll be checking in from time to time.“

Iris nodded at the terms and sat down on the bed, and Savitar also gave a nod. They had already spoken about this at length, after all. They didn‘t normally publicly talk about how Savitar was Barry‘s sub, but they both trusted Iris, and Savitar had felt that offering his service to Iris for a while might just be what he needed to finally properly apologize.

„Alright“ Barry nodded at both their reactions and leaned down to give Savitar a gentle kiss. „Be good, my boy. And if you need me, you‘ll find me in the living room or the kitchen“ he promised before nodding at Iris and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Savitar took a deep breath and shifted a little, turning so he was facing Iris directly. She, in turn, was already studying him, one elbow braced on a knee and her chin rested in it.

„So… I‘ve never done this sort of stuff before. Did you think about anything specific?“ she asked, and Savitar couldn‘t help but to give her a tiny little smile. He knew that she and Barry had talked about options and that Iris had absolutely not wanted to take her anger out on him in a physical way and give him a corporal punishment. Not that Savitar would have minded a spanking from Iris, but this was not his decision to make.

„I thought maybe you would just like an afternoon to relax, Miss? I drew you a bath with the scented lavender oil you mentioned you like, if you would like that? Or I could give you a massage?Barry said you like it when he uses vibrating hands for a shoulder rub, I could give you a full body massage?“ He ducked his head a little, unsure if he was really supposed to offer her something like this straight up.

„A bath sounds really nice“ Iris mused, looking at him while she was thinking. „But we agreed with Barry to both stay clothed.“

Savitar nodded at that and pointed to a small pile compiled out of a fluffy towel and a bikini on a chair next to the bed.

„Barry said that Miss could wear this, and I will turn my back while you change“ he pointed out, and as Iris got up, unbuttoning her blouse as she did so, he dutifully turned his back to her. Iris was a good looking woman, and Barry‘s dearest friend, but Savitar was centuries past the point where he had any romantic feelings left for her. For him, there was only Barry now, his kind Master, owner of his body and soul, the best boyfriend he could hope for. Barry, who had managed to turn the villain into a sweet pup. Barry, who had somehow unhinged the time paradox that was Savitar himself so he could live. Barry, who was willing to give him a chance. Barry, who was so sweet and kind and loving and so much more than Savitar deserved. He rememered being like Barry, once, full of light and goodness, but too much time and too much anger had warped him. Barry gave him peace again, now, but he doubted he would ever go back to being the blinding sunshine that was Barry Allen. It had to be enough then, to love him and to be loved by him.

„I‘m decent again, Savvy.“ Iris‘ voice broke him out of his musings, and he turned and pushed to his feet before bowing to her and leading her into the bathroom.

„I hope the water will be at an acceptable temperature for you, Miss“ he told her as he stabilized her while she climbed in. She just nodded in reply and let out a happy groan as she sunk back against the bathtub pillow that he had installed for her earlier.

„This is so nice already. Barry used to sometimes draw baths for me, when I was just starting out as a journalist and they would send me on endless hunts through the city to get some story or other. He‘s such a good best friend“ she told him and closed her eyes, easily letting him take her arm and lather it up with fragrant soap.

„He is“ he agreed with a smile. „Back then he still hoped you would return his feelings, and now that you are with Eddie he thinks it would be awkward, but he always did enjoy pampering you.“

„Does he still have any romantic feelings for me? Barry, I mean?“ Iris asked, and Savitar closed his eyes for a moment to dive into the memories of Barry, even though he already knew the answer.

„No, Miss, he doesn‘t. I don‘t understand how, but he likes me now.“ He blushed a bit at that and shook his head to dispel it. He hated blushing, it made him look too much like Barry. And he wasn‘t Barry, he was _Savitar_. He was the one Barry would _never_ become. He would make sure of that.

„Good. I just always saw him as too much of a brother and my best friend to even consider having feelings for him. But well, luckily this is over and done with as well now.“ She looked up at him with something of a smug smile then, letting her arm sink back down into the water and handing him the other one. „I hear you have an apology for me?“

That had him swallowing but nodding, and he pressed a little kiss on the back of her palm before speaking. „I do, Miss. I wish to apologize properly for targeting you, and attempting to kill you. In my reality that I have lived, the time loops I have experienced in the Speed Force, the futures I‘ve seen… I have taken your life so often, even though you have always shown me before what an incredible person you are, kind and open hearted and loving. I remember… I remember loving you, and you being the light of my life, even though it was not technically the life I lived because that was before Barry created the Time Remnant, but it is all in my memories. I can remember all the fun we‘ve had, the secrets we shared, how much we laughed together. I can remember how happy you were when Barry moved from milestone to milestone, and even when I came back to hurt you all I could see what a great person you were. And yet, I had let myself become cold enough to target you, I had become warped enough to want to destroy my best friend so Barry would suffer, just so that I could be born. It is unforgivable, I know, but I still want you to know how sorry I am for making you afraid and hurting you, Miss. You‘re incredible, and this Earth would have been a darker place without you. I cannot express how glad I am that you are still here, that Barry and you stopped me before I could hurt you. In all the realities I‘ve seen… this is the only one where I listened to you, truly let you into that lump of coal and ice you call my heart. I thought it would mean giving up myself, but instead it just… gave me a whole new life? I don‘t deserve it, but I want to use it to make up for the hurt I caused you, Iris West. What I did to you was wrong, and I do hope that maybe one day, you‘ll find it in your heart to forgive me for it.“

He had washed her other arm while speaking and gently placed it down into the water again while Iris already lifted her foot, letting him take it so he could give her a careful footrub while also washing it. He still couldn‘t quite believe that she would still let him touch her like this, after all that he had done.

Iris was quiet for a while, just watching him as he worked, gently lathered her foot and leg up and washed it clean again with a soft cloth. There was no scrubbing there, he only wanted to feel Iris good today. As good and relaxed as she deserved. He would put the world at her feet today, if that was what she demanded.

„I have to say, it took me a while to trust you… I wasn‘t sure if maybe it was just another one of your ruses, if you waited for Barry to sort out the paradox and then go for the kill anyway. We would have been helpless against you… or Barry would have. He is always so trusting and wonderfully loyal. He believed in you so much. I wanted to, but I couldn‘t. Not until I saw you look at him with that very same look of trust and loyalty. I know you aren‘t Barry, but you two are connected, and there is a Barry somewhere inside you, and you found enough of it to find peace, for now.

„It hurt though, to know that you wanted me dead for so long… to know that my death was what birthed you, in a way. To know that some version of Barry, however warped and far-off, would end my life. But you‘re not that man anymore, Savitar. I know you‘re not.“

She looked at him for a while then, her gaze piercing as if she wanted to look right through him, before there was a smug smile on her face and she leaned back against the pillow from where she‘d been sitting up during their exchange.

„Grovel properly, pamper me today, and I‘ll consider forgiving you.“

There was a sparkle in her eyes that told Savitar that really, he had been forgiven already, however insane that notion sounded to him, and he smiled at her gratefully and bowed his head.

„I will pamper you in whichever way you desire today, Miss“ he promised her and switched to her second foot. „I‘m grateful that you let me express my apology like this. It means a lot to me, Miss. Thank you.“

Iris smiled at him indulgently and reached up to rest a hand on his knee while he worked on her foot. „Well, I get a free spa day out of it, so I should be thanking you to. And always having to be dressed for work, always being exptected to run around in these heels… it‘s killing me. Maybe after the bath you‘ll give me that massage you offered after all, huh? A nice good backrub with vibrating hands.“

Savitar smiled at the way that her question became a demand in the end, and quickly nodded. „Of course, Miss. I believe Mas- Barry selected some nice massage oils that he said you would like. We don‘t have a massage table, but you can just lay down on the bed.“ He saw Iris‘ eyes widen a little at his almost-slip but she didn‘t press, just like she hadn‘t pressed for them to explain why they had an entire playroom complete with an ensuite in their house, and why Savitar never seemed to wear any shirts when they were at home. He was pretty sure that she could put together the nature of their relationship, but it was not hers to know and she didn‘t push to discuss it. Savitar respected her even more for that.

„That sounds great. Barry always knows what I like, he always gets me the best perfumes for Christmas. I‘m sure he picked something great.“ She gave his knee a little pat and then retreated her hand underwater again, leaving a wet spot on his pants that he pretended to not notice. She could do with him as she pleased, after all.

She closed her eyes then and just seemed to relax for a while, not speaking anymore. Savitar simply sat next to her and waited, content to watch over her and let her decide things at her own pace.

„Do you ever feel like you are Barry still?“ Iris asked after a while, opening her eyes again and looking at him. „Having his memories along with your own from this time must be so confusing.“

And it was, truthfully. As much as he insisted they were different people, sometimes it was hard to tell them apart. „It is, sometimes. But I managed to mostly block my old memories out. New memories for him are eons back for me, Miss. It might be comparable to you thinking of your kindergarten days. You don‘t do that every day and all the time either, do you?“ He smiled a little when she nodded, obviously processing his reply before shaking her head.

„I don‘t think I will ever wrap my head completely around time travel“ she staded when she sat up again and gestured to a towel which he obediently fetched for her, wrapping it around her shoulders as she rose from the bath. He handed her a smaller towel to pat some of the water out of her bikini first before he started drying her off with the fluffy monstrosity that Barry called his favourite towel. He helped her out of the bath after taking the bath mat from the heater and placing it in front of the tub, making sure she would stay arm and not stand on the cold floor.

Iris continued to ask him a little about time and the Speed Force, and sometimes a little about Barry, but never accusingly, and she always took his answers at face value. He appreciated that about her. He might not be in love with her anymore, but he sure did love her. As much as someone like he could still love, at least.

She did indeed agree to the massage after the bath, and he carefully helped her lie down face first on their bed, stretched out on some towels so their bed sheets wouldn‘t get ruined by the massage oil. Savitar rubbed his hands together then to get them warm before pouring some lavender scented oil in them and going to work.

Iris‘ sounds as he worked on the knots in her shoulders were beautiful, but part of his mind couldn‘t wait for later today when it would be Barry‘s turn to lie down and have Savitar massage him and turn him into a puddle. Savitar loved massaging his Master, loved making him feel good and relaxed and happy in all the ways he knew how to.

„Your muscles here are really tense, Miss“ he informed Iris as he found a particularly nasty knot. „Maybe it is time you get someone to work them out.“

Iris nodded into the sheets, her eyes closed again. „Yeah. Eddie doesn‘t have the hang of massaging yet, but maybe I‘ll make him practice more… this is so nice.“

Savitar smiled to himself as he dug in deeper to make sure all the knots were gone before moving on to go further down her back.

„What convinced you not to kill me?“ Iris asked after a while when he was almost at her hips, and he almost stopped massaging her for a moment before picking the rhythm of his hands back up.

„The way you looked at me, Miss“ he answered her truthfully with a little smile. „You looked at me as a friend would, and there was such acceptance in your eyes. Not just of Barry, but of me. You looked at me as if I was worth something, worth respect, and as if there was a place in your life for me. And you spoke to me as myself, not just… as another Barry that‘s not the real thing. You saved me, Iris.“ His voice had gotten more and more quiet over the course of his speech, and by now he was whispering.

„I wanted to kill you, and you saved me instead. You are a much better person than I could ever hope to become, Miss, but I‘m grateful to know you.“

He could see a small smile forming on the side of Iris‘ face he could see, the side that wasn‘t pushed into the soft pillows of the bed.

„Mh, I could only do that because there was something left to save in you. And I wouldn‘t have done it if Barry hadn‘t insisted there‘s still good in you. Turns out he was right, in the end. There was something left to save in you, and something very much worth saving. I‘m glad to count you among my friends, Savvy, you know that, right?“

She pushed herself up on her elbows then and glanced over her shoulder at him. He quickly lowered his eyes and felt himself blush. He still had problems with holding eye contact with anyone that wasn‘t Barry, and he still felt so ashamed of the scars that spread out all over his face, making him stand apart from perfect, pure and sweet Barry so clearly.

„I‘m glad to hear it, Miss“ he replied, staring at the sheets embarrassedly. He was glad that Iris wanted to be friends with him, but he still wasn‘t convinced about his own worth. He knew that Barry was amazing and wonderful and someone everyone should aspire to be, but for all he demanded to be seen as a separate entity sometimes he still felt like he was just a copy of Barry gone wrong that should be disposed of.

„I mean it“ Iris told him and took his chin in her hands, making him look up. „I mean it. Do you believe me?“

He swallowed then and nodded. Her eyes were clear and there was nothing she was trying to hide, after all. „I believe you, Miss.“

How he had deserved the faith she put in him, he would never know.

They finished the massage in silence, and their talk flowed into something more easily to digest when he helped her dress afterwards and made sure she drank something, not wanting her to get a headache after the spa day he had essentially just given her.

Once she was fully dressed and rehydrated, she turned to his kneeling form and took his face in her hands again.

„Savitar“, she said, and he knew that whatever she was about to say had weight if she used his full name, „I forgive you.“

She pressed a light kiss to his forehead just as his tears started to spill, and he clasped her hands in his and kissed them in return, gentle presses of the lips to each of her hands.

„Thank you, Miss, thank you“ he cried, weeping silently as the weight of her words sank in. She _forgave_ him. He had done the most terrible of deeds, killed her countless of times in the endless loops he had lived, and still she found it in herself to forgive him. She truly was the most merciful and gracious of all souls.

Iris crouched down to pull him into a hug, and they stayed like that for a while, hugging while Savitar silently cried grateful tears into her blouse, before she pulled away and placed another kiss on his cheek.

„Let‘s go see Barry?“ she suggested, and just like that, it was over. Savitar nodded and carefully rose to his feet, taking a shirt from where it had been discarded before Iris came in and put it back on. They had decided beforehand that Savitar and Iris would come out of this as equals, and that meant Savitar walking out of the playroom instead of staying back and waiting for Barry on his knees like they often did for other scenes.

Savitar still held the door for Iris, and let Barry come up to her first and hug her to check in with her before he turned to Savitar with a gentle smile and a kiss. It felt weird, to be standing in their own home and kissing as Barry and Savitar, not as Master and pet, but Savitar always loved kissing Barry, and he was all too happy to entwine his fingers with Barry‘s and lean against him a little as they walked over to the couch to sit.

Iris stayed for a little bit, eating some of the cookies that Barry had baked while he had waited for them. They were Savitar‘s favourites, and he hoped that maybe Barry would feed some to him later, maybe he had been good enough for that?

Barry and Iris made some small talk, and Savitar chimed in from time to time, though he mostly just leaned against Barry and watched the two of them. Neither talked much about what had gone down during the scene that had just happened, but Barry checked in with both of them, clearly happy to see them both doing so well.

Iris seemed to realise after a while that after this, Barry and Savitar would need some time together alone, and took her leave, swiping a few cookies to bring to Eddie on her way past. She gave Savitar a firm hug when they said goodbye, and another kiss on the cheek.

„I meant it, you know that“ she stated, and Savitar nodded as he hugged her back.

„I know, Iris. And I‘m so grateful for it.“

Once the door fell closed behind Iris, Savitar was on his knees before her footsteps had gone far enough to not be heard anymore. He knelt in front of Barry and bent down, placing a gentle kiss on top of his socked feet.

„Thank you for allowing me to do this for Miss Iris, Master“ he whispered, and felt himself being pulled up by his shoulders so he could look up at his Master.

„Of course, my love. You know I‘d do anything to make you feel better“ Master smiled and cupped his scarred cheek. „And you did so very well, pet. You deserved a nice reward for being so good and for taking care of Iris so well.“

Savitar followed him back to the couch on all fours, and only climbed up onto the seat once Barry had patted it in a clear indication for him to do so. And soon, he found himself curled up on the couch, a head in his Master‘s lap with one of his hands running through Savitar‘s hair as the other fed him little pieces of salted peanut and caramel cookies. There was something running on TV, but Savitar didn‘t actually know what it was, and he didn‘t care. He was warm and safe and wrapped in a soft fluffy blanket and Master was giving him cuddles and pets and his favourite cookies that were even still a little bit warm, and he felt so loved and accepted. Barry could do that for him, and he loved him all the more for it.

It was great to know how Iris had forgiven him and accepted him for who he was, but she and everyone else were unimportant compared to Barry Allen, the light of his life. He had saved him in more than one way, saved him a little more each day, and Savitar could only do his very best and try to be worthy of all the love being directed at him.

And really, there was only so much he could do to give back some of what Barry was giving him, but he knew that there was always one thing he could do that would make him smile and his eyes light up in that adorable way they had.

So he turned his head a little and looked up at Barry with a smile of his own, and placed his hand over Barry‘s heart.

„I love you, Master.“


End file.
